This project addresses the information needs of employed caregivers of aging persons by establishing a service to transmit field-tested, high- quality caregiving information as an employee benefit. Phase I research into caregiver needs, available materials, and employer willingness to participate will drive Phase II development, demonstration, evaluation, and marketing work toward establishment of a cost-effective, commercially viable information service. Unique features of this project are that it (1) is the first stand-alone eldercare benefit providing a comprehensive mix of information services, and (2) takes a cost-effective approach to disseminating information about caregiving.